the_outsider_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Atkins/Anex
' ' Anex Name: Harry Atkins/Anex Known Alias: '''Subject 1, Asset 1001 '''Occupation: Student, Reporter CLASSIFICATION: '''Vigilante/ Anti-Hero/Military Experiment '''Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Agility, Fire Manipulation, Advanced Self Healing, through physical contact make others see things Known Relatives: Zachary Lella/Omega(Adopted Brother), James Blakely/Acies Field.(Adopted Brother II) Group Affiliation: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes, The Outlawed Education: '''Current High School Student '''History: After the death of his fiancé and the events leading up to him being kidnapped and experimented on with Project: Anex. After the experimentation was complete they began to test him. Torturing him and inputting the memories that The Outsider was the one that inflicted the pain and took everything from him. Harry would later manage to escape and spearhead to learn more about the Outsider and would try to track him down. After Michael sees a person dressed similar to the Outsider and wearing a Jacket with a symbol burned into it that he would learn was the Anex Project logo. This attracts Michael’s attention and eventually The Outsider is forced to look into it when they cross paths. Harry would grow stronger as his aggression would grow. He would have all of Michael’s abilities and his one weakness would be a poison that would take effect from injection or physical contact. Over time Harry learned he could manipulate thoughts of others and make them see whatever he wanted them to see. Harry was created as a phase to be a second experiment prior to the ACIES Project used in an attempt to weaponized meta-humans. As things progressed with the experiment Harry would manage to escape. In this escape without control of his abilities he would kill 15 people and severely injure 5. when the Outsider would hear of the explosion over at the lab at the docks Michael would get over there too late and find many dead. Amanda ‘Thorne’ Hawthorne would be there investigating on her own. Much of Amanda’s past prior to the Division is unknown. She would become the head of various governmental organizations such as Division, The E.Y.E, and some minor involvement in the Government organization known as A.R.M.S. Amanda knows almost anything and everything that goes on and at times goes as far to have uncovered specific Vigilante’s secret identities. Amanda has been known at times to bite off more than she can chew but always does things according to a greater plan. Amanda is often 10 steps ahead and doesn’t usually let her emotions waiver her judgment. She has been known to be cold calculated but someone who believes in doing things at any risk to get her objective done, or protect the agenda she serves. Often she works trying to defend innocent people seeing the vigilantes as too powerful feeling that tip the scales too much so she must keep them in ordinary people’s favor. She has minor fighting techniques with major weaponry and back up behind her. Michael would come to the conclusion Thorne had suspected that the Division agency went rogue and started dabbling in Meta-Human experimentation despite her personally putting the experiment on ice after multiple failures resulting in the death of each of their volunteer agents. Thorne would secretly repossess Omega, and be in pursuit of Anex. Anex would save Angelica and manage to disappear. The Outsider with the aid of Christina looks into this experiment. Michael despite Angelica and his personal downward spiral he tries to talk to her to see if she knew anything about him or explain what she saw. Angelica wouldn’t know much but Michael would go back to the secret facility to learn the hard drives were cleared off by Thorne and that she is looking for someone named Sylvia Barnes. Knowing she is a person of interest for Thorne they work to track her down. Michael would find a lead and realize that it was the location where Anex was hiding. Anex would have the Outsider’s symbol scratched into the wall of the Division Cell he once was in. The Outsider would realize there is a serious vendetta against the Outsider. After the encounter with Anex, Outsider would be forced to fall back. Outsider would for the first time find himself victim to facing an opponent who could hurt him without having to touch him at all. Anex would be hunting Outsider so unlike other villains the pursuit of Anex was easy to find. Anex would b e hunting the Outsider in Crimes Peak. Where they would faceoff. Outsider eventually would find Sylvia Barnes and would demand the weakness of Anex. Her not being much help Michael would find research learning how they sedated him to stop the illusions he creates. Venenum: Called Venenum/Venum/Venom: '''A highly toxic poisonous substance that is toxic too any and all life virtually deadliest poison ever. Venenum is poisonous to virtually all life. First weakness Michael ever discovers. Taking down Anex’s powerful manipulation of will and illusions would make Outsider take him down. Anex would later be arrested by a Police Unit and an escape would be staged with no witnesses. Thorne would stage the escape and hold Anex captive studying him until Anex would manage to escape the Division once more. '''VIGILANTE: ' ' REDEMPTION ' '''The Outsider would learn of them manipulating Anex’s thoughts and feel like he personally had to save him from himself. Helping him to learn more about himself Harry would for the first time know his name apart from being Anex and learn slightly more about himself prior to his experimentation. Anex would fight his internal bloodlust instinct and will occasionally be an issue. Harry would begin to work as a vigilante in the city. Harry would become affiliated with the '''Outlaws': A team of former villains, vigilante’s and criminals that are redeeming themselves for their past. Anex work become a transition from villain to vigilante. ' ' ' ' WEAKNESS(S) Venenum/Venum/Venom: A highly toxic poisonous substance that is toxic too any and all life virtually deadliest poison ever. Venenum is poisonous to virtually all life. First weakness Michael ever discovers. ' ' ' ' ' ' Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’9” '''Weight: 175 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Dark Brown Gender: '''Male '''Distinguishing Features: N/A ABILITIES: · Super Strength · Super Speed · Agility · Fire Manipulation · Advanced Self Healing · Make others see things · Manipulation of the thoughts of others PERSONALITY PHYSICAL APPEARANCE